Fire and Ice
by Atra Luminarium
Summary: Draco's depressed and Hermione notices, what changes will this bring to the blonde's life?SLASH HPDM
1. Not a Know it All

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own 'em

**Warnings:** Slash, Implied/mild in THIS chapter. Mild Language.

-------------------

Draco's POV

Warm and Cold,

Light and Dark,

Good and Evil,

Pure and Tainted,

…

Gryffindor…and Slytherin.

There were so many things, clichés really, that were, and are against it.

And those listed above, they're only in Hogwarts…just wait for the _real_ world…

So many things were against me loving him, my parents…no wait forget them, his godfather, his friends…I would say my friends, but hell, I have no friends. Well, there is Blaise, but he already knows, and if he cares…he sure hasn't said anything…not that he would.

Finished with my moping I stood, I had my own dorms, Father had demanded it; it's probably saved my life…

Blaise was a frequent resident on my couch, due to his recent revelation. He proclaimed his loyalty to the light, and refused the Mark. He says he was inspired by me, as I did the same only a day earlier. Hell the day I inspire is the day pigs fly. I looked out the window to see Goyle fly by on a broom.

_Damn._

So now? You may ask…well, now, Blaise and I are a two wolf-pack. That's it. Just us.

Harry Potter the golden boy, and his wonderful little friends have no clue as to our recent joining of the Light, it seems they are oblivious to it.

I sighed and turned from the window, it was time for dinner. And a Malfoy must never be late…_I guess some bad habits never change…_

Strolling into the Great Hall, I noticed that I wasn't late, that I was fairly early…oh well.

I sat at the end of the Slytherin table; few Slytherins were there…they liked to be late…I guess they thought it was rebellious…but as usual, all the Ravenclaws were. I sighed and put a few things on my plate…though I knew I'd just end up staring at it. Blaise sat down next to me with a sigh.

"How's it going Dray?" he asked quietly, scanning the room. I shrugged, not really trusting myself to speak. He seemed to sense this, because he turned to me with a concerned look in his eyes. I shrugged again; he followed my gaze and sighed when his eyes landed on none other than Harry Potter.

The object of my affections was chatting animatedly with his friends, Weasley and Granger. Weasley noticed us staring and glared, before poking Harry in the ribs and muttering something to him. Harry nodded and all three of the golden trio turned and glared at us…well Weasley at least. Harry's was more of a confused and curious glance, while Granger's was a knowing stare.

My breath hitched, did she _know_? No, she couldn't know, she couldn't possibly.

Blaise sighed again next to me and started eating.

"You know Dray; we should be outta here before the death-eaters in training come." He said quietly, the few Slytherins that were at the table glared at him; I nodded and went back to staring at my food.

-------

Harry's POV

"No Ronald, the Sortuem charm does _not_ improve your I.Q." Hermione said with exasperation in her voice

"Too bad…he could've used it." I muttered, it seems that only Hermione heard me…or Ron was too engrossed in his roast chicken to process it. She laughed and shook her head

"Right you are Harry."

"Mmphe mmpphmnms?" Ron asked, Hermione sighed

"Ronald! Don't talk with your mouth full!" She scolded; Ron gave her an innocent look before swallowing

"I said, what's Harry right about?" He asked eagerly, not wanting to be left out on the joke, Hermione laughed again

"He said, Malfoy could've used it." She lied, before taking a sip of her iced tea; Ron nodded and looked over at Malfoy. I lost interest and went back to my mashed potatoes…that was until I felt a sharp pain in my ribs.

"Ouch Ron, what was that for?" I asked, rubbing the place he had poked. But Ron paid no attention, he was looking at Malfoy

"The bloody ferret and his sidekick are staring at us." He muttered so that only Hermione and I could hear him. I nodded, noticing in fact that Malfoy and Zabini were indeed staring. Malfoy's was confusing…it seemed almost longing…Zabini's on the other hand was weary and slightly angry.

"Do you suppose they're plannin' somethin'?" Ron asked, I shrugged slightly

"Maybe…" I said unsurely, looking at the two, Hermione glanced at them and shook her head; she turned back to us with a determined gaze.

"No, I don't think so." She said firmly, Ron looked at her

"What makes you so sure?" he asked in curiosity, Hermione gave him a look

"Women's intuition." She retorted sarcastically "Now boys if you'll excuse me, I need to go to the library."

"There's a big surprise…" Ron muttered, I snorted into my drink and Hermione glared at us before leaving the Great Hall.

-------

Hermione's POV

Something didn't seem right with Malfoy, and I intended to figure out what was wrong…now that I mention it, Zabini had been acting strangely too. I stopped outside the Great Hall doors and waited, this was just one weird thing I had noticed, Malfoy and his friend always left at exactly 6:15, which is the approximate time the other Slytherins arrive. They seemed to be outcasts in their own house. It was a recent development, the Slytherin Ice Prince and his noble best friend, suddenly became the Slytherin reject and his dirt bag friend. I sighed and shook my head, Malfoy had also become more secluded, he never picked fights, talked to teachers, or threw snide comments; in fact…he only spoke to Professor Snape and Zabini. His once tidy hair was unkempt, his skin paler than usual, he had bags under his eyes and in place of his usual sneer, was a broken and unsure look. He rarely ate…he rarely met anyone's gaze…and his malicious demeanor seemed to have disappeared completely. And I admit, I was worried. I was worried about Draco bloody Malfoy, the sworn enemy of my best friends, the same Malfoy that insulted, ridiculed, and pestered Harry. Teased, mocked, and taunted Ron. The same Malfoy…that called me a mudblood so many times.

_This isn't the same Malfoy._ I reminded myself as the doors of the great hall opened and none other than Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walked through, passing by a group of six Slytherins that sneered and pulled their wands, I backed away…not wanting to become a target.

"Hey, look what we found. The traitor and the traitor." Pansy Parkinson said in an innocent voice, the others around her snickered. Blaise and Draco looked unaffected.

I was shocked to say the least; had they betrayed the Dark side?

"Creative, pug." Blaise insulted dryly, Parkinson glared. I had to stifle a laugh

"How dare you! How dare you insult me you Blood traitor!" She screeched.

"At least he's not an unattractive slut, who bows down at the first…_thing_ that comes along." Draco said quietly, everyone seemed startled he had spoken…and then realized what he said. Parkinson and Millicent Bullstrode backed up slightly as the four boys of the group strode forward angrily…seeming to forget they were wizards and intended to use more barbaric measures. The boys broke off in pairs and ganged up on Blaise and Draco. I heard somebody's nose break and cringed…then I remembered something…looking down at my shining Head girl badge…I realized that I was _supposed_ to be preventing this.

I stepped out of the shadows and cleared my throat loudly, the beating stopped and they stared at me. I was happy to find that my Gryffindor brave streak revealed itself.

"20 points from Slytherin and a month's detention with Filch." I said, my voice unwavering, they seemed pretty ok...until... "Each." That.

"_What_! Do you think you can do anything you want mudblood, just because you're Head girl? Or is it the fact that you're the golden boy's little girlfriend?" Parkinson sniped; I glared at here and noticed that Harry and Ron had arrived at the scene

"I wasn't aware of that Parkinson; maybe you should keep track of my life for me. Now leave before I change it to 50 points each." I threatened coolly, the guys let go of Blaise and Draco

"That was a present from the Dark Lord, you blood traitors! And Mudblood, you better watch your back!" Pansy shouted as they all left for the Great hall, I turned to the Slytherin boys. Blaise seemed ok, but I could tell he would have a black eye in the morning…Draco on the other hand…seemed to get an even worse beating. He was sitting on the floor where the thugs dropped him; desperately trying to stop the free flowing blood…it seems it was his nose I heard break. I walked over to him quickly and gently removed his hand, I pulled out my wand and I saw a flicker of fear pass through his eyes.

"Don't worry Draco; I'm only going to mend it." I said quietly as I place the tip at the bridge of his nose

"_Levos Enterum_" I muttered quickly and the blood stopped, Blaise helped him up and shot me a grateful look. Ron walked over and pulled on my elbow.

"Come on 'Mione, you healed the bloody git now lets go." He commanded, I heard him mumble something about how I should have just let the other kids kill the ferret. Apparently Draco heard it too, because I saw his eyes ice over slightly. I pulled my elbow away from Ron

"No Ronald, I would like to have a discussion with Draco and Blaise." I said shortly, not really leaving room for argument, Ron looked surprised at my name choices…as did the others, he gave me a bemused look and shrugged

"Fine, talk to the bloody ferret, see you later." He said, strolling away with Harry, a confused expression still plastered on his face.

Blaise looked at me after making sure Draco was ok

"You wanted to talk, talk." He said, I could tell he was guarding his emotions…I contemplated what to say.

"Did you really join the Light?" I asked quietly, Blaise gave me an unbelieving look

"Like you didn't know." He said, starting towards Gryffindor tower, Draco gave me a thoughtful look

"No, I didn't." I said indignantly, Blaise stopped and slowly turned

"Really?" He asked quietly

"Really."

"Why do you care now?" A different voice asked, I turned to Draco, who was looking at me with big eyes…much unlike his former Malfoy counterpart. I sighed

"I don't really, I was just wondering. The real thing I wanted to ask you was what's wrong…I noticed you haven't been eating and your appearance implies you having been sleeping…truthfully I was worri--." I rambled; Blaise gave me an amused look while Draco looked at me surprised

"You were worried about me?" He asked in a small voice, I nodded slightly

"But now I know what's wrong…" I mused; Blaise smirked slyly, walking towards us

"Well, you see that's not the _only _thing that wrong with little draykinns here. He is also desperately and hopelessly in love with mppmh mhhner." Blaise stated, Draco clasped a hand over his mouth and gave him a dangerous look, Draco released him and glared "Meh…I think you should tell her…she could help." Blaise stated, Draco sighed

"Fine. But not here, follow me Granger." He commanded softly, I smiled

"Call me Hermione." I asked, Blaise scoffed and started up the stairs, while Draco gave me a small smile and nodded

"Hermione." Draco tried. I followed the pair to their private dorms, which I was shocked to find, was actually right across from the Fat Lady. Harry and Ron were fighting with her when we approached…it seems they both had forgotten the password.

"Oh for Pete's sake! You can't just let us in? I mean we've been going here for seven bloody years." Ron whined, I turned to Draco and smiled

"Excuse me for a second." I said hurriedly, he followed my gaze and nodded. I rushed over to the two boys, Ron saw who I was with and shook his head.

"Still with the ferret eh?" He asked, I sighed

"His name is Draco, Ronald." I reprimanded, Ron looked outraged, but I ignored him and turned to the portrait, which smiled down at me

"Ah, Ms. Granger! It's so lovely to have _civilized_ company." She chirped, sending a glare at Ron, Harry sniggered and Ron glowered at him

"Yes it is, but I'm afraid I cannot chat now, the password is Noble one." I stated, the Fat lady smiled and nodded

"Ah, a rain check then!" She exclaimed before opening, Ron still looked ready to explode…

"Hermione are you coming?" Blaise called, Draco seemed to be already inside their dorm

"Yes Blaise, I'll be there in a minute." I replied, looking Harry straight in the eye, I don't know how I knew, but I just _knew_ this had something to do with him.

"Blaise? _Hermione? DRACO!_ Hermione have you gone absolutely MENTAL!" Ron bellowed, I stared at him a moment, before turning to Harry, who looked strangely calm.

"We'll talk about this later Ronald." I said shortly, before walking towards Blaise who had a ghost of a smirk. Harry dragged Ron into the common room before he made a scene.

Blaise nodded at me and turned to the portrait, it was of a witch and two young children…who I didn't distinctly know…Blaise sensing my confusion smiled

"Hogwart's resident know-it-all…_doesn't_ know it all?" He asked in mock surprise, I gave him a look and he gave me an innocent face…and I could help it…I smiled.

"So then who are these people that ruined my _precious_ reputation?" I asked wryly, Blaise's smile turned from amused to proud

"Well, the witch is my mother, Averina Zabini, the blonde child is Dray, and the stunningly handsome one is me." He said airily, I laughed as he looked at the portrait fondly. Averina was a beautiful woman; she had a milky white, flawless complexion. Silky midnight curls that framed her face, intelligent hazel eyes and rose red lips…Blaise took after her greatly. Draco was laughing at her feet, at something that the younger Blaise had said.

"You guys really are like brothers…aren't you?" I asked, gazing at the boys, Blaise looked at me, he smiled softly and nodded, before whispering the password

"_Fuego de la oscuridad."_

"Fire of the darkness?" I asked. He nodded silently and entered the portrait hole; I followed him without saying another word.

-----

There, first chapter of what was supposed to be a oneshot...

Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW, this is my first fanfiction. And no flamers please.

Levos enterum is something I made up. It is not a HP spell.


	2. Unearthing Laughter

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner brothers.

**Warnings:** SLASH, Mild language.

-------------------

Harry's POV

"I mean where does she get off? Chatting and joking with the enemy like they're old friends, is she absolutely mental?" Ron bellowed, pacing in front of the fire…truthfully I had stopped listening an hour ago, but I inserted a well placed nod or half-hearted grunt. He seemed happy enough with that, which meant I could read in peace…sorta. The portrait opened and Ron stopped in mid-rant, I looked up to see Hermione walk in, she looked as if Christmas had come early, Ron walked up to her gaping.

"Why are you so bloody happy?" He asked, still clearly angry with her, she gave him a look and kept walking; she at down in a chair next to me with a sigh, Ron glared at her.

I looked between the two in amusement, but I knew Ron was gonna blow soon, so I intervened.

"Hermione what happened?" I asked, she gave me a strange look, it was excited and almost….plotting…

"Oh, nothing much. I just had a conversation with Blaise and Draco." She said in a strange voice

"Oh, did you enjoy your little 'chat'?" Ron asked, normally this sentence wouldn't have been funny, but normally Ron wouldn't have made the quotation marks with his fingers…I snorted in laughter, I couldn't help it, no matter how much I tried to stifle it. Me snorting in laughter was becoming a more common occurrence.

Hermione looked at me, laughing also, at meeting each others gaze…we laughed harder. Ron glared at us…and at this point…I fell onto the floor in laughter, and Hermione looked close to tears of laughter. Ron stared at us and shook his head; slowly he smiled…which turned into chuckles…which turned into laughter. A first year walked by and gave us a strange look. I stood and sat back in my chair with a sigh.

"Ah, thanks for the laugh mate." Ron nodded and turned to Hermione.

"I still want to know what's up." He stated, Hermione sighed

"I was out in the entrance hall and a group of Slytherins jumped Draco and Blaise." She stated, I gave her a confused look and Ron voiced my opinions

"So?" He asked, she sighed again

"Doesn't that seem a little strange to you that six Slytherins would beat up Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin prince?" She asked, I give her credit…it did seem strange. But Ron wasn't so easily swayed.

"No. Maybe they just realized what a bloody prat he is."

"Ronald Weasley! Are you completely _blind_!" Hermione cried, I jumped at her outburst and Ron seemed a little startled

"No…why?" He asked in a confused voice, Hermione growled…which scared me…a lot. A mad Hermione is…well…I don't want to talk about it. I shrank away from her

"THIS IS NOT THE DRACO MALFOY THAT INSULTED YOUR FAMILY SO MANY TIMES! OR THE ONE THAT DUELED HARRY IN SECOND YEAR! This Draco has _feelings_! He is isolated. Lonely. Depressed. He doesn't eat, sleep or even talk, Ronald. He needs our help. And if you aren't going to be a good person, and help me, help him. Then I'm going to do it myself, and I don't want to hear a word from you otherwise. I am going to call him Draco, I am going to talk to him, joke with him, become friends with him. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." Hermione's voice had dropped to a dangerous whisper, her eyes were dark and narrowed with anger, she had stood and walked to Ron, their noses where about four inches apart. Ron had paled in either fear or anger…and I'm betting on fear. The room was deathly silent, the few others that were in the room were looking on in either fear or happiness that it was Ron and not them, Hermione was screaming at. Hermione didn't seem to care, she turned to me, and I shrank back, but relaxed when she smiled

"Do you have a problem with it Harry?" She asked in quiet and strangely hopeful voice, I shook my head

"Not really. No." I said truthfully…I hadn't hated Malfoy for a long time…she smiled wider and nodded

"Good. Know Ronald, do you have anything to say?" She asked, Ron looked at the floor

"But… 'Mione…what about all the times he called you a…a mudblood?" He asked quietly, Hermione smiled softly

"He apologized."

"So?"

"Forgive and forget Ronald, forgive and forget." Hermione stated, Ron looked up

"But what if this is just a trick Hermione, a plan so he can deliver us to you-know-who?"

"It isn't." I stated quietly, Ron and Hermione looked at me.

"What?" Ron asked, Hermione looked at me knowingly

"Malfoy and Zabini joined the light, about two weeks ago…Dumbledore told me, but swore me to secrecy, he feared for their lives; especially Malfoy's if the Slytherins found out." I explained, my voice still in a whisper "He was disinherited…disowned…Dumbledore let him stay his last year for free…Hermione's right Ron, we can afford to be his friends." Hermione nodded, looking pleased with me, Ron nodded in defeat

"Fine, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything."

---

There. Chapter 2. Three will hopefully be up soon. But I can't promise, lots of homework.

And please review!


	3. The Potion Master's view on children

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the plot.

**Warnings:** Mild Slash, Mild language.

_Author's Note:_ I just want to say thanks to the great response I've gotten from this story. And something else I've been forgetting, this story takes place in Harry's 7th year. But the Events at the end of OotP and all of HBP have been ignored completly.

--------------

Draco's POV

-The Day before Winter Holidays-

It was a new day, and I had a good feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was a new feeling, but it made me happy to say the least. A looked out a window as the sun shined happily, it was early, but I had potions first. Professor Snape, there was an interesting character. He was a bit surly, but a pretty good guy when it came down to it, plus I knew I could go to him about anything. I made my way to breakfast with Blaise; his spirits seemed to be even higher than mine…

"Draco…Draco…_Draco_!" Blaise called, I jolted back to reality

"Huh?"

"Have you heard a word I've said?" He asked, I shook my head truthfully, he chuckled "That's what I thought…"

"Sorry…" I apologized as we entered the great hall. I noticed dismally that all of the Slytherins were already there…I heard Blaise curse next to me, and nodded

"Draco!" I heard a voice call, I turned, Hermione was walking towards us with a smile, "Having a little trouble no?" she asked, looking past us at the Slytherins, I nodded grimly

"Any notion of a good mood I had going is ruined." I admitted, she laughed slightly

"Would you and Blaise like to sit with us?" she asked, looking at me carefully, I was startled to say the least

"Well, of course we would!" Blaise answered for me, Hermione smiled at him, but looked back at me. I nodded slightly to show I was ok with it

"Great." She smiled, leading us over to the Gryffindor table, I didn't know if inter-house seating was against the rules, but no one else seemed to mind…much.

"Oi, Hermione what do you think you're doing, bringing those prats over here?" Dean Thomas asked in a curious and slightly annoyed voice, Hermione gave him a dangerous look.

"They are our guests Thomas. Be polite." She ordered, gesturing to Weasley and Harry. Dean looked between Harry and the other two with confusion; I figure he let it go though, seeing as how he inquired no further. Hermione sat down across from Harry and Weasley, gesturing for me to sit next to her right, I did so, and Blaise sat to my right with a smug smile. The Gryffindors scoffed and turned back to their conversations or food. Hermione and I laughed quietly, Blaise turned to us, his fake conceit disappearing. It was probably this time that I noticed I was directly across from Harry. I sent a glare in Hermione's direction, she smiled at me innocently. I turned to Weasley and Harry and nodded in greeting. Blaise smiled cheekily

"That's his way of saying good morning." He explained, I gave him a look and the table drifted into an awkward silence. Hermione smiled

"Draco, how did your History of Magic homework go?" She asked, Hermione, Blaise and I were three of the five people in advanced History of Magic…the two others were Ravenclaws. Now that at I think about Hermione is in all of my classes, advanced or not.

"Well." I stated quietly, and I knew she wouldn't be satisfied with it…

"I couldn't find who Borso defeated in ancient Rome." Blaise stated, sipping orange juice. Harry and Weasley looked on with bored curiosity.

"Oh yes….hmm who was that…?" Hermione furrowed her brow in concentration. I sighed

"It was Nort. Montgomery Nort. Borso defeated him with a simple Gonorto hex." I told them softly, Hermione gaped at me as Blaise pulled out a parchment and scribbled furiously with his quill

"Thanks Dray!" he said happily as he looked over now finished History of magic essay. Hermione was still staring at me, I noticed Harry was too. Ron was immersed in his eggs…thank god.

"What?" I asked, begging to feel uncomfortable under their gazes

"That's amazing." Harry stated in awe, Hermione nodded

"What is?" I asked,

"That is the first time someone has _ever_ known something Hermione didn't." Harry explained, I shrugged and stared down at my plate, which was still devoid of food. I couldn't look at Harry anymore…it was too painful. I could tell Hermione was frowning, and I didn't want to disappoint her…but…I just couldn't. I stood and turned to Blaise

"I'm going to class." he gave me a confused look, but nodded. I noticed Hermione started to get up to follow me, but stopped at the look Blaise gave her. I left the Great hall and made my way to the dungeons, the door to Severus' office was open so I stepped in. My godfather hadn't been at breakfast so I assumed he was again immersed in a potion…I was right. Severus Snape was bent over a steaming cauldron, stirring it meticulously, staring into as if he could see the future. I smiled softly and stepped forward towards the potions master, he looked up at the movement and smiled slightly

"Draco." He nodded, putting the cauldron aside to simmer,

"Good morning professor." I greeted, Severus gave me a look

"Alright what's wrong?" I sighed and sat in an armchair near his desk

"Just having a bad morning." I admitted, he nodded and sat in the chair behind his desk

"Anything to do with Miss Granger?" He asked with a perked eyebrow, I sighed

"No, she didn't do anything intentionally." I stated, Severus nodded...it seems he heard about our truce…

"Yes Draco, I know. I woke this morning and found my house lacking 120 points that it had when I went to bed." He said in a dry voice, I laughed quietly. But the dark mood I had been in quickly came back; Severus noticed and fixed me with a stare

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, I sighed again

"Father always beat it into my head, a Malfoy must never feel, a Malfoy must never love, only hate, a Malfoy must always be the best. When I was smaller…I believed him, thinking I was better, worth more. But the older I got…the more I doubted more and more of what he told me. I couldn't think of a possible reason why I was better, or why I should hate everyone. And I still felt, though I hide it well…every time Father yelled, or mother cried…it hurt. But no one cared. Draco Malfoy was a heart-less bastard, so deep in the dark that no one could touch him. Some where along the way…I lost contact with all intelligent and caring people in my life, well…except for you and Blaise. And now…Hermione and her friends are showing an interest in me. And I don't know how to react. You and Blaise were always there, I don't even remember when I first became _real_ friends with Blaise…" As I rambled on, Severus sat quietly. When my voice finally faded, he nodded in understanding

"Little Dragon…it sounds to me…like you're scared." He said in a slightly teasing tone, I smiled slightly

"I guess I am." I admitted, Severus nodded

"Then my advice, take some chances, be friends with the Granger girl. She could be good for you." He stated in a drawling voice, I couldn't help but stare

"Yes, I did just compliment a Gryffindor." He clarified as he stood "But I stand by my position. Take chances…or you might end up a bitter potions master teaching idiots that shouldn't be trusted with a quill, never mind a wand or cauldron. Now, I believe it is time for class."

-------

Hermione's POV

Draco. I watched him leave the Great hall and my mind could only focus in why he had left. I scooted closer to Blaise. I _was_ going to get an explanation. As if reading my mind Blaise sighed

"Draco went to see Severus." He stated, I stared at him

"And why would he do that?"

"Because Severus is his godfather." Blaise said, raising a dark eyebrow "Why are you so worried about him?"

"I would like to be his friend…and yours for that matter." I stated defensively, Blaise laughed

"Calm down Hermione. I was only kidding." He muttered, I frowned at him and he laughed harder, so I couldn't help but smile. Turning back to Harry and Ron I sighed. Ron was eating as if there was no tomorrow and Harry was staring down at his plate…deep in thought.

"Harry, something wrong?" I asked quietly, he looked up and gave me a strained smile

"No 'Mione." He said quietly, I gave him a look that clearly stated I wanted to talk to him later and he nodded in understanding.

"Ronald did you do your homework?"

-----

Yay! Another chapter. Please Review!

Anyways, I had a question for those of you that review, should there be Hermione / Blaise...Hermione / Ron, or just Harry / Draco in this fic? Thanks in advance for your input!


	4. Potions with Blood

**Warnings: **Slash, Language and Violence

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

Thanks to:

shades-of-grey8712 I luff joo amiga! Invaderk, Ruby-Wonder and all my other wonderful reviewers!

---

Hermione's POV

Things were frustrating. Ronald hadn't done his homework, and Harry was being unusually quiet, and my workload was unusually light. It was NEWTS year and the professors were lightening the homework? What the hell? I mean last night I finished it in less than three hours! Professor Snape seemed to be the only sane one…

I was currently walking to potions with Blaise, Harry and Ron.

Harry, who had changed his mind after fifth year, now aspired to be a healer. His workload had doubled at the least and I was happy to say that we might be getting another bookworm on our hands. What with having to take charms, herbology, potions, transfiguration and the healing classes that were only available to sixth and seventh years. He also took DADA classes to keep up with training.

Ronald, he still wanted to be an auror, the strong headed Gryffindor he was.

Blaise, I believe he mentioned that he wanted to work in the Ministry of Magic, in the misuse of muggle artifacts office. It seems the raven haired Slytherin had a secret passion for Muggle products. Who would've known?

I, well…I wasn't quite sure what I wanted to be yet…there were several things that appealed to me, but I wasn't sure on anything.

I looked at Harry who was walking slightly ahead of the three of us, his head was down and he appeared to be deep in thought. Ron and Blaise were chatting on about wizard's chess or something equally boring. It seems that they would get on well enough. My attention shifted back to Harry, I sped up slightly and looked at him, scrutinizing the emotions playing across his face. There were easy ones, sadness, confusion and hurt…and some I had rarely seen on Harry's face, longing, excitement and knowing.

"Done yet 'Mione?" Harry asked I jumped at his sudden question; it seems he caught my staring…

"Um…sorry Harry." I apologized; he smiled and shook his head

"Nah, that's ok." Harry chuckled; I sighed and stared at the floor "Something wrong Hermione?"

"Truthfully…I'm just worried." I stated quietly, Harry perked an eyebrow

"About?" He asked curiously

"Well…school, life…Draco…and…well…you." I told him, looking him straight in the eye. He seemed slightly surprised that I was worried about him.

"Why? Are you worried about me?" He asked, with a mixture of confusion and flatter.

"Because, you've been really quiet…and so has the death eater population." I stated with a hint of sarcasm, Harry rose an eyebrow at this

"I do believe that you've been spending too much time with Slytherins." He stated teasingly, I found myself blushing…and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why.

Harry smirked in a very uncharacteristic way and I looked down the hall.

"I have absolutely no idea what you are insinuating Harry." I stated calmly as we neared the potions room, Harry looked at me innocently

"I have absolutely no idea what you insinuate I insinuated." Harry replied, a smile tugging at his lips, I looked at him

"Do you think you're talking to Ron? A bit of witty banter isn't going to do anything to muddle my brain." I said, trying to look affronted. Harry smiled

"Nah 'Mione, I'd never have a chance." Harry stated as we came to a stop outside the potions classroom, we were the first ones there….unless you count Draco…who I assumed, was still conversing with Professor Snape. I leaned against the dungeon wall and let my thoughts take over; I twirled a strand of my hair and stared unfocusedly at the floor. If I had looked up I would've seen a certain raven-haired Slytherin staring rather fixedly at me.

But, I confess, I didn't look up until the dungeon door opened and Professor Snape glared out into the hallway. Gathering my books and bag, I walked into the classroom and sat at a table, Blaise sat down next to me and Ron sat with Seamus, which _coincidentally_ left Draco with Harry. I smiled slightly at Blaise and readied myself for taking notes.

"Today we will be attempting a NEWT level potion. It will be hard…strenuous…tedious and require all your dexterity." Professor Snape drawled, looking about the room in a very bat like way. I knew he had already lost about ⅔ of the class with his over dramatic speech. But I was proud to say…Harry didn't seem to be one of them. "It's called the Vitapectus Potion. Can anyone tell me the properties?" At once my hand, Blaise's hand, Draco's hand and Harry's hand shot up. Professor Snape looked slightly surprised that Harry had raised his hand, but I saw a malicious glint sneak into his eyes. He smirked and nodded in Harry's direction

"You dare Mr. Potter?" He asked in a drawling voice, Harry nodded and looked the Professor straight in the eye

"The Vitapectus potion is used as a high stress reducer, to prevent heart attacks. Or if the occasion calls for it, to restart the heart after a heart attack." Harry stated in an unwavering voice, the class looked on in awe, even Professor Snape looked impressed, but it seems Harry wasn't done there. "But if used when the heart is healthy, it can cause death or artery clogging." Professor Snape raised an eyebrow and grimaced

"Well, sadly…that's correct. 10 points to Gryffindor." Professor Snape said in a depressed voice. The room sat in a stunned silence, Snape had just awarded points to Gryffindor. I admit, even I was surprised, the Slytherins looked murderous. The professor magical the instructions onto the black board and sat behind his desk looking depressed. I admit that Blaise and I worked well together…much better than Ronald. Professor Snape stood

"I'm leaving for the rest of class. Behave." He commanded before leaving the room in a sweeping manner

We were about halfway done with our potion when Blaise looked at me ashen faced…

--------

Blaise's POV

Two centimeters of OH BLOODY HELL! Yep…that hurt, bugger all! I put my hand to the source of the pain, my lower back…and I was very disturbed when I pulled back my hand…to find quite a large amount of blood. I paled and looked at Hermione before…erm…losing consciousness in a very dignified way.

--------

Hermione's POV

I looked down at Blaise's hand…which was covered in blood…I paled and stood up as he fainted. I managed to catch him before he hit the ground…thankfully by that time Harry had made his way over, with Draco right behind him.

"'Mione calm down, he'll be ok, do you know any spells that can help him?" Harry said with his attempt on a comforting smile

"N…No…" I said shakily, Harry nodded and picked Blaise up, trying not to move him too much and made his way to the door. I stood up and followed with Draco to the Hospital Wing…

---

-gasps- OH NO! Will Blaise be ok? -cackles evily- thats for me to know and you to find out.

:P I'm Evil.


	5. Dark Stabs the Light

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them...oh the differences there'd be if I did... -sigh-

**Warnings:** SLASH, Blood...and language.

_Author's Note:_ I have decided, against the wishes of many of my reviewers...to make this a HarryDraco, BlaiseHermione fic. To make it up to all the lovely people who wanted RonHermione, I will write a oneshot in the near future.

Thanks to all those who reviewed!

---------------------

Harry's POV

I admit it. I was scared, Madam Pomfrey hadn't taught us how to heal stab wounds yet…I muttered a spell under my breath…hoping it'd stop the bleeding. But if we didn't make it to the hospital wing soon Blaise would die. And there was nothing I could do to save him. I thanked all those years of Quidditch or I very well wouldn't be able to carry him. Making it to the Hospital wing in record time I kicked the door open and walked in determinedly. Madam Pomfrey paled and hurried over to me

"Oh Merlin! Harry, be a dear and get me a Cease Blood, Replenish Blood and muscle re-growth potion." Madam Pomfrey cried, after I set Blaise down on a free bed. I hurried over to the potions cabinet and grabbed what she asked, but also grabbing a pain relieving potion I knew Blaise would need. I quickly made my way back to Madam Pomfrey, shredding off my now blood-stained robes and rolling up my sleeves. Blaise was now shirtless as Madam Pomfrey fed him the potions, I helped Madam Pomfrey flip him over and clean the wound. She straightened and gave me a comforting look

"You did well Harry, you got him here just in time." She said quietly, wrapping a bandage around his torso, I looked at her and sighed

"Will he be ok?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly, she looked at me and frowned

"Most likely…there is the chance that the blood replenishing potion doesn't work. In that case, we'll have to find a match and do it the muggle way." She stated thoughtfully, I nodded and looked at the floor…Dumbledore wasn't going to like this…

"You did all you could Harry, and you did it extremely well…you'll make a fine healer." She praised. I smiled and made my way to the door of the hospital wing, to be greeted by Draco, Hermione and to my infinite surprise…Snape.

---------

Hermione's POV

I had never been so scared in my life…ok…maybe I had. But this was right up there with all the times Harry battled Voldemort and such. I sat down on one of the chairs out side the Hospital wing as Draco looked around uncomfortably.

"Draco?" I asked, startled at once because of how broken my voice sounded. Draco looked up, he was pale as a ghost and…crying…

I stood back up and walked to him, and looked him straight in the eye

"Blaise will be fine." I stated, wrapping my arms around him. Draco tensed at the contact…and I realized he probably wasn't used to such warm gestures, but soon he relaxed and allowed himself to cry into my shoulder. I whispered comforting words in his ear and rubbed his back in a soothing motherly way until Professor Snape showed up. He looked paler then Draco. He looked slightly shocked that I was the one comforting his godson, but he quickly got over it and walked to us

"Little Dragon?" he asked quietly, Draco looked up, sniffled and practically threw himself at Professor Snape. But the potions master took it in stride; he wrapped his arms around his godson and patted him on the back

"Shh…Little Dragon, he'll be ok…" he muttered soothingly, I couldn't help but be in awe at this new side of him. I waited with the both of them…eventually Draco calmed down…

Then Harry came out of the room Blaise was in, he was pale and looked shaken, his shirt was covered in blood, but he looked significantly assured. Draco ran over and latched onto his shoulders, shaking him

"Is he ok? Please…please tell me he's ok." Draco sobbed, Harry looked startled, but he started to smile

"He'll be fine." Harry stated quietly, Draco sniffled and looked up at Harry

"Can I see him?" He asked in a small voice, Harry nodded

"I doubt he's awake yet…but yes." Harry said in a comforting voice, Draco nodded and released him, scurrying towards the door without another word.

---------

Draco's POV

I walked into Blaise's room, Madam Pomfrey was still in there; she perked up when I entered…I always seemed to be one of her favorites.

"Draco! Darling!" She cooed, giving me a large smile, I attempted to smile, but all attempts failed when I saw Blaise. He…looked ok, his hair was messier than he'd ever allow and he was quite pale. I cleared my throat nervously

"Is…he going to be ok?" I asked, Madam Pomfrey smiled

"He'll be up and about and terrorizing you once again." She said, pulling a chair close to the bed for me "Darling, stay as long as you need." I smiled in thanks and sat in the chair.

Blaise…was the closest thing I ever had to a family…and for a moment, I thought I had lost him…and it scared the shit out of me.

I don't remember being that vulnerable in front of anyone since I was five. I'd seriously have to thank Hermione the next time I saw her…she handled it well…

Severus was right…she would be good for me.

I looked up as Blaise shifted; he groaned in pain and opened his eyes

"Dray?" He asked in a hoarse voice, I smiled at him

"Yeah Blaise?"

"What the hell happened?" He asked, it was obvious he already figured out where he was…

"A Slytherin stabbed you in the back." I said, he smirked

"How Slytherin of them." He stated, before his eyes flittered close and he collapsed back onto his pillow. I sighed and settled comfortably into my chair.

--------

Harry's POV

"Harry!" A shrill voice cried, cutting through my sleep, a grumbled and rolled over, someone shook my shoulder. I batted their hand away, I heard them grumble something and suddenly something connected with my cheek

"HARRY!" They cried again, my eyes shot over to see Hermione standing above me looking quite anxious, I put on my glasses and rubbed my cheek

"Bloody hell Hermione…" I muttered, she shot me an apologetic look, before pulling me out of my…comfy…warm…bed. I muttered in protest, but stopped when she shot me a scathing look.

"We have a problem Harry." She stated, I perked an eyebrow and pulled on a sweatshirt

"Oh?" I asked, not particularly listening…bloody hell…it was _two in the morning!_

"Some one broke into Draco's quarters…and now they cant find him." She said, I immediately froze and paled

"What?" I stuttered, she gave me a knowing look

"Some Slytherins kidnapped him." She said "Or at least that's what they think…" I nodded and sat on my bed

"He's…really gone."

---

Dun dun dun! -evil laugh- Ok, sorry for another cliffie, but it seemed like a good place to end it. Also sorry for the OOC Snape...but...you know. -smiles-

Anywhooo...Reviews tend to make me write faster ;)


	6. God Help us All

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned it...I do not get any profits, nor do I own Harry Potter, any of the locations, plots or characters.

**Warnings:** SLASH, language and...hmm...I think thats it in this chapter...

_Author's Note: _I updated! YAY! Now you get to see what happened...or didnt, to Draco!

Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! I couldn't do it without you!

-----------------

Harry's POV

I couldn't believe Draco was gone…nor could I figure out why it left me with an empty feeling in my stomach…

Suddenly Hermione spun around with what could only be described as a gleeful look on her face,

"What if he's still in the castle?" She asked in a hopeful voice, I shook my head

"It's…highly improbable…" I stated in an unwavering voice, but I stopped short at her look,

"Please…just humor me." She asked, I sighed

"Then we would have to know…and then, search the entire castle and grounds for him." I said, Hermione frowned at me

"Harry, what would you say if I told you there was a way to know exactly where everyone in Hogwarts was?" She asked in a teasing manner, raising a single eyebrow to mock me, I blushed and got the Marauder's map from my bedside table.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." I stated, placing the tip of my wand on the parchment, the ink unfurled and I scanned the parchment, and felt my heart leap out of my chest…when my eyes landed on a single dot…

'Draco Malfoy'

---------

Hermione and I ran to the headmaster's office, shouting the password to the gargoyle and running up the moving stairs. At the top of the stair I knocked loudly, and after receiving permission to enter, we did.

"Headmaster!" Hermione cried, she was clearly out of breath…you'd think after all the times we'd run from death-eaters, dementors and all other ungodly creatures, she'd be used to it. Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk, in a nightgown and a purple robe. His eyes lacked the usual twinkle.

"Miss Granger, Harry." He said with a slight nod and the tiniest smile "What is the problem? You should be in bed." He added pleasantly, Hermione smiled

"Draco. We found him." She stated proudly, Dumbledore…wasn't surprised, or he didn't show it. He smiled wider

"Ah, so where is young Mister Malfoy?" He asked,

"The Hospital wing."

-------

Draco's POV

Mmm…a nice dream…the light played over my eyes…I blearily noted that I was sitting, not lying in my bed. That I was covered by a thick and itchy hospital blanket. And then I remembered I was still in the Hospital wing. I groaned slightly and opened my eyes to be greeted with the sight of a very bushy tailed Dumbledore.

"Glad to see you're ok Mister Malfoy." He stated, I blinked blearily and then let out a yawn. Dumbledore chuckled, but his face quickly turned grim again.

"Draco, we have a problem." He stated, I rose an eyebrow, my attempt at curiosity…though it probably only came out as tired defiance. Dumbledore sighed,

"Someone has broken into your dorms." He said in a slightly angry voice, I blinked

"And?" I asked, sensing this was somehow important

"And, the professors and I feel, with this and Blaise being attacked, that you are no longer safe in your dorms. We are placing you in the Gryffindor dorms, until further notice. You will be Gryffindors in every sense of the word. You will eat meals with them, have classes with them, and sleep in their dorms, understood?" He asked with a knowing twinkle in his eye, I nodded

"You shall be excused from your classes that have Slytherins in them, only Potions and Transfigurations…correct?" He questioned, I nodded again

"Those professors have offered to teach you and Blaise at another time, you will have free periods then. Any house points that you gain or loose will be credited to Gryffindor, and I have two order members that will be following you and Blaise at all times." He stated, and at seeing my uncomfortable look he smiled "I'm sorry Draco…but it's for your safety."

"I understand Headmaster…" I stated quietly, Dumbledore smiled

"When you're ready to go, your guard is outside. Oh, and you have someone here to see you." Dumbledore stated, opening the door and leaving. Hermione stepped in and smiled, closing the door.

"Draco." She greeted, taking a seat in Dumbledore's vacated seat "You gave us all quite a scare."

"How?" I asked blearily…I'm not the smartest right after I wake up…

"Oh…Dumbledore didn't tell you…When the discovered someone broke in your dorms, they thought you had been kidnapped." She stated, I was surprised to say the least

"Really?" I uttered, she nodded

"But then…we remembered that you most likely didn't leave Blaise's side…" She admitted, she looked to Blaise….and for the first time in several hours, I did too. He looked better, he started to get his naturally tanned complexion back, and he was sleeping more sound than he had before. Hermione let out a huge yawn; I chuckled as she gave me a sheepish smile

"Tired?" I asked, she nodded

"Haven't actually gone to bed yet." She stated, I gave her a look that clearly said 'why in gods name not?' She smiled slightly "I had Head Girl duties until 2…and that's when I found out about you being gone…"

"What time is it now?" I asked, she looked at her watch

"A quarter to three." She said, I stood and stretched

"Well…let's go…Blaise will be fine…I'm sure of it now…" I stated, she nodded and stood. We made our way out of his hospital room, and I was greeted with the sight of…one of my favorite relatives…

"Dora!" I cried, Tonks turned around and smiled widely

"Draco!" She smiled before pulling me into a bear hug, after pulling back I looked over my favorite 'cousin'…I'm not sure if she was a cousin…she could be my step sister four times removed for all I know. Anyways, today she was sporting long electric blue hair and big hazel eyes. I smiled at her appearance

"So, are you my guard?" I asked hopefully, Tonks nodded with a smile

"God help us all."

Ron's POV

_The spiders…they were after me…I tried running…but they were too fast, one grabbed me and peered at me, readying its pincers to…_I woke with a scream…to find it muffled by an unidentified fluffy object…and it was _purring!_ With a yelp I squirmed and got it off my face. It was a cat! I large black Persian to be exact, it looked up at me with a squashed face and sparkling emerald eyes and meowed pitifully, I guess I had interrupted its sleep…

"OI! Who brought a cat?" I exclaimed out into the dorm, the others stirred

Neville sat up, along with Harry and Dean. Seamus snored happily in his bed.

"Huh?" Dean asked,

"I asked whose cat this is." I stated, I vaguely noticed that there were two new beds in the room…and that one of them was still occupied. "And who is that?"

"It's Draco. And that's his cat." Harry stated quietly, I nodded, but Dean looked furious…and Neville paled

"WHAT!" Dean shouted, I winced

"Mate…it's too early…" I whined, burying my head in a pillow. Harry sighed and got out of his bed and shoving on his glasses

"Dean, Draco and Blaise are now Gryffindors. Get over it and move on." Harry commanded before disappearing into the bathroom. I looked at my clock and decided to wake Draco for breakfast, I slipped out of bed and tripped my way to his. He was lying on his stomach, sprawled across his bed in a very undignified way. I poked his back

"Malfoy…wake up." I said, poking him again, he batted my hand away with a grumble "Malfoy…Malfoy!" I cried, he rolled over and blinked groggily

"Weasley? Morning to you too." Draco stated in could only be called respect. I shrugged

"Its better than how I woke up…bloody cat." I grumbled, stumbling towards my bed again, Draco grinned

"Koishii was on your face huh?" He asked, grinning like an idiot, I turned to him and perked an eyebrow

"Koishii?" I asked…strange name for a cat…as if reading my mind, Draco shrugged

"It's Japanese." He stated, getting off his bed and looking under it. My eyebrow rose higher

"For what?" I asked, I wanted to test his knowledge. He climbed out from under his bed with the monstrous cat and looked at it fondly

"Beloved."

----

There!

HAPPY! Anywho...no cliffie, so no one can kill me.

And anyone who correctly guesses why Draco's cat is name 'Koishii' or _beloved_...um...gets...an...um...HUG! -smiles nervously-


	7. Breakfast in a Snake Pit

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, nor do I make a profit from this.

**Warnings:** Mild Slash, Mild Language

_Author's Note:_ O.o Sorry for the wait guys, vacations over and the last part of the year has hit with a sludgehammer and phsycotic teachers. -grovels for forgivness- Now, that I am done groveling, I have two updates. One, I am planning to write a MWPP era fic. My question is, should it be Sirius/Remus or Remus/James? Two, I have made a challenge for you Draco/Harry shippers! Its on my profile page if you're interested.

Thanks to: Invaderk, shades-of-grey8712, KaylaisEvenstar, Dark Angel's Blue Fire, yanalala, Amazonia, Lightningchick15, killerbrightside, endless nightmare, Glass Diamonds, something of nothing wears radish earrings, Tara Sessho, artemisjana, i-enjoy-toast, Midnight-Sunset and devinnetjuh. For their wonderful reviews! I'm lucky to have reviewers like you. .

-------

Draco's POV

I smirked as Ron shook his head and walked away muttering something about mental Slytherins and their bloody cats. Poor bloke, I don't think he fancies cats much…

The door of the dorm opened and Hermione came in, she smiled at everyone

"Neville, Thomas, Draco, Ronald." She greeted, she was still mad at Dean it seems…

"Morning." I said cheerfully, scratching Koishii under the chin. Hermione's eyes grew and she practically bounced over to me

"Draco! He's absolutely adorable! Can I hold him?" She gushed, eying Koi in a very gleeful way, I nodded and handed her the cat. She smiled down at him and started cooing. I chuckled and grabbed my things to get dressed

--------

Hermione's POV

I sat on what I assumed to be Draco's bed and sighed, scratching absently behind the cat's ear. Things were going to change…and it was going to be one hell of a fight. Gryffindors weren't going to like being around Blaise and Draco…at least not at first…and that's something they really didn't need. To be insulted and ridiculed…

I sighed again and gave the cat a final pat on the head…its weird, I always imagined Draco having an enormous Great Owl…or maybe an Eagle owl…never a cat. I stood and turned to see Draco and Harry leave the bathroom, fully dressed. Harry was trying to make conversation, and Draco…was blushing slightly and muttering responses. I walked over to the pair and smiled

"Morning Harry." I greeted, he smiled at me

"Good Morning 'Mione." He replied, Ronald appeared fully-dressed behind them

"Shall we go to breakfast?" I asked pleasantly, the guys all nodded and we began the walk to the Great hall. Tonks joined us and chatted happily with Draco, this morning sporting Pink hair and grey eyes…Draco had told me about how they met, apparently Tonks wasn't a favorite in their family, but Draco's mother had been fond of her. Tonks would come to their manor for holidays when she was in Hogwarts, and during the summer. The two became close, because of their common dislike of the dark…even though at the time Draco had been young, he was still old enough to know what he wanted for his life…a very ambitious child it seems.

Neville tripped on a disappearing step in front of us and Draco grabbed his arm to keep him from falling. Neville turned and had an expression on his face, as if he didn't know whether to pee his pants…or faint. Draco smiled and kept walking…Neville stood rooted to the spot

"You all right there Neville?" Ron asked as he passed by, Neville smiled

"Yeah…I think I am." He stated, I smiled happily

"That's great."

-------

Draco's POV

I felt significantly better…I have a sneaking feeling that Dumbledore puts endorphin-inducing gas in the Gryffindor tower…

Anyways…

Maybe it was Tonks being here, I always enjoyed her zany company…or maybe it was the conversation I had with Harry. It mainly consisted of him asking me if I was ok. The fact that Harry cared made my heart swell happily. There was a small part of my heart telling me that he was just a good person, that he worries about everyone, that I wasn't special to him. I ignored this. If I believed he cared, it let me live in a fantasy…kept me out of depression.

Tonks looked at me, I knew she knew I was deep in thought…she respected that and chatted happily with Ron and Harry instead.

I noticed Harry was giving me a strange look; I blushed and looked at the floor, hoping I didn't seem too obvious…

-------

Harry's POV

Draco had a thoughtful, and yet at the same time, pained look on his face. I hoped with all my might…that he was ok. It was something I had come to term with…I was gay. And hopelessly in love…with Draco Malfoy.

No one knew…but I had a feeling that Hermione was starting to catch on…Zabini also seemed pretty suspicious. But then, that could just be the Slytherin in him…always suspicious.

Hermione seemed to be getting on pretty good with him…and for her sake, I hoped he was a good guy.

We entered the Great hall and made our way to the Gryffindor table, Tonks joined us…I guess when Dumbledore said that Draco would be tailed at all times…he meant _all_ times.

"Oi! Harry!" Tonks cried, I blinked and looked at her

"Did you say something?" I asked, completely in a daze. She smirked

"Yes you git, I asked if you could pass the blackberry jam before your elbow ends up in it." She said in a teasing manner. I looked down at my right elbow to see that it was in fact edging pretty close to the Jam. With a sheepish smile I picked it up and handed it across the table to her, before discreetly checking my other elbow, making sure it wasn't about to end up in the butter or something. Glancing quickly over at Draco, I noticed he was slowly working his way through a plate of food, seems Tonks wouldn't take no for an answer. Yet, the sight still made me smile softly. Draco looked up and caught my eye, sending me a small smile; I smiled back and looked down in embarrassment.

Grabbing a piece of toast and smearing it with butter, I took the chance to look around the Great hall. Pansy Parkinson seemed to be keen on burning a hole through the back of Draco's head; she glanced over at me and sneered. Bent on annoying her, I raised my goblet at her and smiled pleasantly. She glared at me and turned to the Slytherin next to her and started chatting. I smirked and took a bite of my toast.

-------

Tonk's POV

I may have looked immersed in my breakfast…I may even have looked asleep…

But I was alert at all times. My friends' lives and my little cousin's were at stake.

Breakfast wasn't all that enjoyable…not in a snake pit.

---

Done!

Now, I added Tonk's POV, just to clarify the title...so...I know its not necessary. :P

REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Anyways. Yeah...review. :)


	8. Daisy Hair and A Ruddy Mutt

**Disclaimer: **Don't own it, never did, never will. :(

**Warnings:** SLASH, language

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. Sorry this is so short, and that it took me so long to get done. But I was and am sick. And the way it looks now I might not pass the ninth grade...so I'm slightly stressed...ok...VERY stressed, sorry if isnt at the top of my list. I will try to update ASAP.

------

Draco's POV

I was walking to the hospital wing…Tonks followed after me silently; she knew I had a lot on my mind. I have a feeling she did too…

I stopped and knocked on Blaise's door softly

"Come in." He called in a hoarse voice; I opened the door and beckoned Tonks in

"Come on Dora, its time you meet him." I said, she smiled softly and followed me in. Blaise was sitting up, looking around his room in a horrified manner.

"Blaise? Something wrong?" I asked, looking around the room, seeing nothing wrong. Blaise's eye twitched

"The flowers." He stated in a stealthy manner, as if he talked too loud the daisies would attack. I looked at them and smiled

"My, they do brighten up the room." I stated pleasantly, Tonks smiled and nodded

"They're beautiful." She agreed, Blaise stared at us horrified

"Draco…you're a woman." He whispered, I blinked and chuckled

"Thanks Blaise, I appreciate the compliment." I said sarcastically, flopping down in the chair next to his bed. The daisies were everywhere, on every surface, even some floating in the air.

"I…It wasn't a compliment Draco." He replied, surveying me closely, as if I would run around in a frilly pink apron demanding he get off his arse and do some yard work at any moment. I scoffed

"I was kidding you git, they're scaring the shite out of me." I muttered, eying one lone daisy that was hovering suspiciously close to my head. Tonks laughed and shook her head

"I disagree; I really do think they're lovely." She stated proudly, changing her hair to the approximate yellow of the daisies. I gaped at her

"Dora…you frighten me."

"The feeling is completely mutual Draco dear." She smirked, I blinked…I think I have been hanging out with her too much. Blaise looked at Tonks in a confused manner

"Draco…who is the woman with the daisy hair?" He asked out of the corner of his mouth, Tonks blinked and looked at him in a proud manner

"She's er…my cousin, Nymphadora Tonks." I said in a weary manner

"Cousin? You never mentioned a Nymphadora." Blaise asked, looking even more confused, Tonks sighed

"One, I am technically his great aunt's brother's daughter's brother's mother-in-law's niece on her father's side. Cousin is just easier to say. Two, if you ever call me Nymphadora again I will maim you." She said with a sweet smile, I laughed as Blaise grinned

"I like you lady. Blaise Zabini." He stated, sticking out his hand, Tonks laughed and shook his hand, he looked down at her Hogwarts ring and smirked

"Slytherin?" he asked, perking an eyebrow

"Gryffindor." She stated, smirking slightly at his surprise

"Eh? Really? A few days ago I might've called you a liar…but…they aren't so bad…" Blaise stated thoughtfully, looking out the window with a slightly dreamy look, I snickered and turned to Tonks, who had an eyebrow perked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

'Who?' She mouthed to me, I smirked wider and shrugged, she knew I was lying…But I wasn't sure…and I didn't want Dora to let something slip…

Blaise shook his head and turned back to us with a smile…not a smirk…a _smile_. I had only seen Blaise smile once before…when his abusive step-father died. His smile disappeared as soon as it appeared; I sighed and looked over as Madam Pomfrey entered the room with a huge shaggy black dog. I blinked

"Madam Pomfrey?" I asked, she followed my gaze as it landed on the dog

"It's Blaise's guard Draco dear…as soon as Blaise is dressed, he is free to leave." She stated, I blinked and nodded, looking at Blaise. He looked a little miffed that he had no clue what was going on. So…I explained everything to him.

He looked at the dog, which was sitting at the end of the bed in a very smug way and blinked

"Dumbledore sent a ruddy mutt to protect me?"

---

I posted several fics, a challenge fic, a RemusJames slash fic and the HermioneRon fic I promised, I am working on a sequel to 51 Reasons Why I Love You, but I'm having trouble thinking of Reasons, if you have any suggestions please send me a PM.

A cookie. To all you wonderful people. And we know that isnt just _any_ ruddy mutt dont we ;) And, I know that if you work that out Tonks isnt related to Draco by blood...but...truthfully...I don't care. :P

Review, I write faster.


	9. Locking Charms and Heartfelt Chats

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, nothing. Get it? Nothing.

**Warnings:** Slash, and swearing.

Author's Note at the end.

-----------------

Draco's POV

I shrugged and looked back at Blaise

"I dunno, maybe it's a special mutt…" I muttered pathetically, Blaise looked at me

"A special mutt?" He asked, glancing at the dog and back at me "I don't think so…he looks a little too ragged to be anything special…"

"You know…you should say that where I _can't _hear you." A new voice stated, I jumped slightly and turned to see none other than Sirius Black

"U…Uncle Siri?" I stuttered, Sirius blinked

"Eh? Uncle Siri?" He looked thoughtful before his expression turned to shock "Draco? Little Draco? Oi…now I feel old." He grinned at me, I blinked and smiled slowly

"You aren't _that_ old…wait…how old are you?" I asked innocently, he blinked and perked an eyebrow,

"43." He stated slowly,

"See? No…actually…I'm not gonna lie…you are old." I grinned; he perked his eyebrow higher and let out a bark of laughter, pulling me into a bear hug

"And you haven't changed a bit!"

----

Harry's POV

Draco and Tonks went to get Zabini. Hermione was reading _another_ book, and I was currently playing exploding snaps with Ron…

Ron sneezed and all the cards exploded, I ducked and sighed

"We really need a new game." I stated wearily, bending down to pick up the cards. Ron gave me a sheepish smile and tried to wipe the soot off his face. I didn't hear the portrait open as I gathered the cards

"Oi, Harry…is that anyway to greet your Godfather, sticking your arse up in the air?" I heard a familiar voice say, I fell over in shock and turned to see the grinning face of Sirius; I broke out in a grin and gave him a huge hug. Sirius let out a bark of laughter

"That's a little better." He stated, perking an eyebrow at me, I blushed and looked out the window

"Sorry…I just missed you Siri…" I muttered, smiling slightly. Sirius's smile softened and he ruffled my already messy hair

"S'ok kid, I missed you too." He admitted, I looked up at him and perked an eyebrow questioningly

"What brings you here?" I asked, he grinned

"Well…other than to make your life hell…I'm the Zabini kid's guard." He stated proudly, I blinked

"You are?" I questioned in a hopeful voice, Sirius nodded and grinned a little wider

"You boys have another dorm mate."

-------

Hermione's POV

I grinned at Harry and Sirius; it would be good for both of them…to be around each other.

Sirius had been a little reclusive since his acquittal; many people were still weary of him.

I was about to go back to my book when I noticed the portrait open, Draco, Tonks and a slightly limping Blaise walked through. Tonks looked furious.

"SIRIUS!" She screeched, walking over to the Animagus, who flinched

"Yes Nymphadora?" He asked, I felt my eyes widen in surprise, she was already mad…did he want her to completely blow up? She narrowed her eyes

"Sirius Black. Dumbledore called you here to protect Blaise…did he not?" She asked, giving him a frighteningly calm look

"Y…Yes." He stuttered, Tonks nodded

"No more leaving him without a guard then." She ordered, Sirius nodded meekly and apologized "Good boy." She flopped down on the couch next to me and sighed

I stood and walked to Blaise and Draco, who stood frozen at the entrance of the common room. I smiled at them

"Glad to see you're feeling better Blaise." I stated, Blaise smiled slightly and nodded

"Thank you Hermione." He replied, Draco blinked and looked between me and Blaise with an expression of comprehension, I blushed and looked at him

"What Draco?" I asked, he smirked for the first time in a while, but it was mainly focused on Blaise

"Nothing." He looked straight into Blaise's eyes and smirked wider "Nothing at all."

I was surprised when a faint blush crossed Blaise's cheeks, I perked an eyebrow at them and he blushed deeper. I opened my mouth to speak when Ronald interrupted.

"Oi Zabini, how about a round of chess? We can see if you really have the skills you say you do." He smirked; Blaise looked relieved and walked over to Ron. I turned to Draco, who was still smirking at the back of Blaise's head and sighed

"Seems that dreadful smirk _isn't_ gone." I said dramatically, Draco perked an eyebrow and smiled slightly

"Not forever, no. It never will be." He replied, smiling a little wider. I laughed quietly and checked the area for eavesdroppers

"How is it going Draco?" I asked quietly, his smile flickered before disappearing all together, he looked down and sighed

"Better Hermione…"

"Good." I smiled "I'm here if you need to talk….remember that Draco."

----

Draco's POV

I nodded and departed, making my way up to the dorms, I was getting dirty looks from the Gryffindors and it was grating on my nerves. With a sigh I opened the seven year dorms, I noticed they squeezed another bed in the room…seems Sirius wasn't kidding about the dorm mate thing. I grabbed my book and flopped onto my bed with a heavy sigh.

-

After an hour of _trying_ to read, I threw the book aside with a frustrated growl. Harry, who had come up just minutes ago, perked an eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked, trying to keep the frustration out of my voice, he smiled slightly

"Having problems Draco?" He asked innocently, I glared

"No Harry, I'm _perfectly_ fine." I replied sweetly, he blinked and looked at me with his piercing emerald eyes and frowned

"No you aren't." He stated carefully, I sighed and looked away. He walked over cautiously and sat on Blaise's bed. "What is it Draco?" I looked at him and sneered

"Like you really care Potter." I drawled, Harry showed no surprise at my sudden personality change

"I _do_ care Draco."

"Why?" I asked, I inwardly grimaced, my voice sounded so weak, so…_broken_. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"I…" He started, I perked an eyebrow curiously

"You?"

"I--." He started again, but this time he was cut off by Blaise coming in. Blaise smirked slightly at me, causing me to blush and look down to hide it. He then stopped in front of his bed.

"Having a nice chat mate?" He asked, perking an eyebrow at me and smirking even wider, I glared at him and he backed off. "Ok Draco, bloody hell, don't have a fit." Harry stood looking thoroughly confused and excused himself.

"Perfect timing you have Blaise…" I grumbled, he smiled innocently

"That, my dear friend, is what locking charms are for."

---

_Author's Note:_ Thanks to everyone that reviewed. One of my reviewers brought it to my attention that Draco and Tonks really are cousins. I apologize. I didn't remember _everything_ from the story. Also, the same reviewer brought it to my attention that Adromeda Tonks (Nymphadora's mother) married either a muggle or muggle born and was not accepted by her pureblood family. Therefor Blaise wouldn't have known about her because she's a half-blood.

My points dear reviewer are as follows: Blaise did not know of Tonks because _Draco_ didn't tell him about her. And the whole thing about Tonks being Draco's 'cousin', I admit, I was wrong. But the pureblood families are so intertwined I saw an oppourtunity for humor, notice the genre is Romance/ **Humor**. In the chapter above, Draco refers to Sirius as his uncle, I acknowledge that Sirius is _not_ his uncle and is his second cousin. Oh well. It's a fanfiction. Deal with it.

Ok...sorry for the rant...but that kinda ticked me off.

Review's make my heart all fuzzy!


	10. Broken Memories

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it, never will.

**Warnings: **Slash, Mature themes, language.--SPOILER ALERT for OotP and HBP--

_Author's Note:_** Please Read This.** There has been some confusion as to why Sirius is alive. It is simply because, none of OotP happened after the kiddies went to the department of Mysteries. Meaning no Death of pooch. I also have ignored the entirety of HBP. For the obvious reasons.

* * *

---**The following contains Implied Rape, please skip until notified again if it offends you**--- 

Draco's POV

"_You are a very fine specimen my boy. Very good." The dark lord nodded in glee and turned to my father "You have proven your loyalty. You may go. Pick him up tomorrow morning."_

"_Yes my lord." My father said, bowing and disappearing_

_The Dark Lord turned back to me and smiled viciously, he stepped forward and cupped my chin_

"_We shall have fun dear Draco, just the two of us." He said in a low voice, I grimaced and pulled my chin away, eyeing him with disdain_

"_Can't wait…_Tom_." I spat, he narrowed his eyes and a moment later, I felt his fist connect with my jaw and I fell to the floor, the man hit hard. I knew I shouldn't be irritating him, but I couldn't help it. The man was a hypocrite a murderous snake. Not to mention I was still getting over the fact my father had sold me out to Voldemort, in short, I was Voldie's sex slave and my father lived to see another day._

_True, my father wasn't exactly the poster child for parenting…but I never expected something like this. Voldemort smiled_

"_So sad…such beautiful skin marred. Nott, take him to my chambers." He commanded I felt a rough hand clamp tightly around my upper arm and pull me into a lavishly Black silk and velvet room; he pushed me onto the bed and exited the room._

----

_Voldemort entered the room and searched for me, I had long since succumbed to what was going to happened. I was sitting on the edge of the bed staring down. Voldemort grinned and sat down next to me, running a hand down my bare back…_

_---_**You can begin reading again**---

"Dray…wake up." Blaise said quietly, shaking my shoulder lightly. I jolted awake and looked around wildly "You ok Draco?"

"I…I…" I stuttered, before giving up on speaking and resettling myself in the pillows with a shaky sigh. Blaise gave me a surveying look

"I thought you said nothing happened when your father brought you to Voldemort." He stated suspiciously, I looked away

"I lied Blaise. Obviously." I muttered quietly, Blaise paled slightly

"Wh…what happened?"

"I made the mistake of telling my father about my…preferences. And I guess in his mind, if I was to have any man at all…it would be Voldemort." I said, the nightmare had loosened my tongue…it was the first dream of its kind, but I knew it wasn't the last. He sighed and sat on his bed

"He…he raped you?" He asked quietly, I cringed and that seemed to be enough answer for Blaise, he wiped a tear from his eye, trying to hide it.

"I…could've prevented it; this is my fault Draco…" He said quietly, I looked at him

"How…is it your fault?"

"It…just is." He stated in determination, I perked an eyebrow and looked at him

"No, it is purely my father's fault. Do not blame yourself."

* * *

Its short, I know. I've been so horrible to poor Draco lately... -sighs- 

Please do not sharpen your sporks and sticks quite yet, for there is another chapter being posted right after this one.

Review. No flames, they make me cry ;.;


	11. A Mother's Dreams, a Father's Failure

**Disclaimer:** I own my...my...my...I dunno...But I don't own this.

**Warnings:** Slash, Language.

_Author's Note:_ Told ya.

* * *

Narcissa Malfoy's POV

A mother, a wife, a Malfoy…and a spy.

This was my life. Not necessarily in that order.

A mother: I love Draco, with all my heart. It killed me to see him become so reclusive after his visit with Voldemort. I checked up on him while he was sleeping and was unnerved to find not one single spell had been used on him. Not one jinx, hex or curse. Hell, not even a charm. I still don't know exactly what happened to him, but that asshole did something to my baby, my only son.

A wife: Right, if you wish to call it that. My marriage to Lucius was purely for convenience, for whom, I am not sure. It was an arrangement, he provided me with a prestigious name and I provided him with an heir and a trophy wife.

A Malfoy: Cunning, intelligent, sly and a very capable liar. Though I was not born unto the name, I fit the bill perfectly. Then again, Malfoy's and Black's _were_ quite similar.

A spy: You caught me. I admit it, I am a spy. For the light mind you. I have been since my sixth year in Hogwarts. I tried to cut my life away from my family, but I couldn't, so on days or weeks when Lucius was away, I would invite them over.

Sometimes it would be Nymphadora, sometimes it would be Sirius. I loved them both dearly and I wished with all my heart I could've raised Draco in a better life.

"Mistress Malfoy!" A house elf cried, I looked up and perked an eyebrow

"Yes Clara?" I asked, the house elf trembled slightly

"Master Malfoy is home, he requests your presence in the den. And he is angry Mistress, very angry."

----

Lucius Malfoy's POV

I was mad. Not just mad. I was livid. And Lucius Malfoy is dangerous when he's mad. I just found out how the ministry knows all my moves before I do. Knows all my secrets, all my lies.

"NARCISSA!" I shouted up the stairwell,

"Yes Lucius?" Narcissa asked coldly from the door

"You insufferable bitch!" I went to strike her, but before I even raised my hand, she had her wand out. "How dare you raise your wand at me?" I screeched in a very undignified manner, she narrowed her eyes

"How dare you raise your fist at me? It's not going to happen anymore Lucius. My cover has been blown and I am leaving you…and your childish desires and such." She said in a dangerous whisper, she backed slowly out of the door and apparated away.

* * *

Muahahahahaha! I have made Narcissa good. Flame me for it, see if I care. 

There, another shortish chapter. Sorry, but I've got other stuff I need to do -sigh-

Review and get your choice of a gold star, a cookie or Harry.


	12. Confessions

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

**Warnings: **Slash, Language...I think thats all.

_Author's Note:_ AHHH! I'm back! Yay! But seriously. Some reviewers said somethings that kinda put me off writing for a while, not to mention I've been super busy (and sick several times). Well. I hope you all forgive me. To make up for it...I've added some niceness...;) Enjoy.

* * *

Tom Riddle's POV 

Curious thing, life. Powerful, yet can be snuffed out with a single ray of green light…two simple words. Four single syllables, twelve letters. Six consonants, six vowels.

"_Avada Kedarva."_

The spider twitched and fell still, cracking an evil smile I set my wand in my pocket as someone I didn't expect to see walked into the room.

"Ahhh…Lucius! How is the family?" I asked in a jolly fashion. I heard Lucius growl quietly

"Narcissa was a spy for the light my lord…she knew everything…" He stated quietly, I frowned

"You told her of our plans?" I asked, surveying my slaves face carefully. He paled slightly and nodded

"I did master…"

"Ah…well…_CRUCIO!_"

-------

Draco's POV

I looked up from my potions book as my godfather walked into the Gryffindor common room…with my mother. I blinked and dropped my book loudly, causing Blaise to look up

"Cissy?" He asked, my mother smiled

"Hello dear…" She greeted warmly, her gaze not straying from mine. She walked forward timidly

"Hello little dragon…" She said quietly, I growled

"What in the bloody hell do _you_ want!" I cried, scooting away from her. She sighed and sat in my vacated spot. The common room cleared out…for it had only consisted of myself, Hermione and Blaise…but my godfather stayed, lurking in the corner, watching us carefully.

"Draco…" She said quietly, I looked at her angrily

"What _mother_?" I asked, she winced

"Draco…I left your father…" She stated, I blinked

"So?"

"I'm a spy little dragon…I always have been…"

"Oh really?" I asked spitefully, looking at Severus, who nodded. My eyes widened

"Really? Mum?" I looked back to my mother who gave me a timid smile and nodded. And then I did something that took her completely by surprise…I hugged her. I guess Hermione was affecting me more than I admit. My mother blinked and tentatively hugged back

"I missed you little dragon…"

---

Blaise's POV

I peered over the top of my book at her. It had gradually occurred to me that I was falling for her…

A Gryffindor.

Not just _any_ Gryffindor.

The head girl! Harry Potter's best friend! The know it all.

I groaned quietly and slammed my head onto the library table. Madam Pince gave me an irritated look as Hermione perked an eyebrow

"Something wrong Blaise?" She asked, setting her book down.

"I think I'm falling for you." I stated. The words were out of my mouth before I even acknowledged her question. I slapped a hand over my mouth and blushed deeply. Hermione blinked

"_ME!_" She cried, I blushed deeper

"Erm…uh…" I coughed and nodded a bit, she blushed lightly and smiled

"Well then…" She said before going back to her book, I blinked

"What?" I asked, she looked up

"I said… 'Well then'." She repeated.

"Yes…but what does that _mean_?" I asked, she smiled and leaned forward slightly

"I like you too Blaise. Relax." She said, grabbing the book I had been reading previously, I stared at the table silently

"Well then…"

---

Harry's POV

I was so confused.

Ok…more than confused.

Utterly and helplessly confused.

Ok. I knew I loved him. More than everything.

But anytime I thought of telling him…I froze. Fear of rejection took me over and I chickened out.

His cat…Koi as he called it, leapt onto my bed and sat next to me, mewing. I sighed and patted the cat on the head.

This is the closest I'll ever come to being with him. Being with his cat.

He was going to get married to some witch and have beautiful little children, become the poster child family for the light…

The cat mewed again and I sighed.

"Hey cat…" I said, scratching behind its ear "I love him…your owner…how to tell him is the question…" The cat mewed at me and looked past my closed curtain; I perked my head and pulled it back to see the last person I wanted to at that moment…

Draco Malfoy.

I coughed and blushed deeply

"Hey Malfoy…" I said, he looked at me with wide eyes

"You…you…" he stuttered, I blinked

"I?"

"_Love_ me?" He cried, I blushed deeper

"Well…er…" I said intelligently, he perked an eyebrow impatiently "Yes."

He blinked and sat across from me on his bed

"Huh…"

"Huh? That's all you have to say? After what I just said?" I asked, getting anxious quite quickly

"Jesus Potter. Shut up." He said with a smile, I blinked and shut my mouth "Thank you. Now while you've given me a moment of silence…I love you too."

* * *

Heheh, sounds like Drakie is getting back to normal...or as far as he can at least.

This is not the end...though it is coming soon.

Review please! 3


	13. Propositions

**Warnings: **SLASH, Language...um...thats it.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Surprised? Didn't think so.

_Author's Note:_ It's short...I know...  
**

* * *

**

Draco's POV

He loves me…he admitted it.

I love him…I admitted it.

Now what?

After the mutual confession, there was an awkward silence…lasting for about fifteen minutes until Ron came in looking for a chess buddy. I declined, but Harry seemed eager to get out of the room.

That was two days ago.

I was avoiding him. And I knew he was avoiding me.

So…naturally, we ran into each other constantly.

There was only a total of twenty people in the castle anyways…

Christmas was only two days away…and for once…I was excited.

I had something to look forward to…

Christmas had always been a brief and dignified exchange of ridiculously over priced and under thought gifts.

This year was going to be different.

I had actual friends to buy for…to wait anxiously for their reaction…

I had one person specifically in mind…

That I couldn't wait to see his reaction…

I looked around Hogsmeade and sighed, I didn't know where to begin. Tonks giggled from behind me

"A bit lost Drakie?" She teased; I looked at her and perked an eyebrow

"Drakie?" I asked, she grinned

"Who're you stuck on?" She asked, snatching at my list, I pulled it back and blushed

"Harry…" I muttered, she giggled and grabbed my hand, pulling me into a nearby shop.

------

Harry's POV

I stared out of the window, snow was falling lazily. I spotted two figures moving through the snow

Draco and Tonks.

My eyes skimmed over Draco as he neared…

I wish I could call him mine…

He looked so beautiful in the snow…

He looked beautiful everywhere…

I was still staring out the window when they walked through the portrait. Draco stopped laughing when he spotted me and Tonks slipped up to the girls dorms. I looked over at him and sighed

"Hello Draco…" I greeted timidly

"Potter…" He replied, starting towards the dorms

"Draco…wait…" I pleaded, standing up. Draco stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn

"What is it?"

"We…need to talk sometime…" I said, he sighed and turned

"I suppose…" He admitted, looking at the floor "Talk Potter."

"I…" He stepped forward with a strange expression "I love you."

----

Draco's POV

"Draco…wait…" He pleaded; I stopped and heard him stand

"What is it?" I asked…dreading the answer…

"We…need to talk sometime…" Yep…bloody hell. The _exact _words I didn't want to hear. I sighed and turned to look at him

"I suppose…" I looked at the floor; my thoughts and my heart were racing. "Talk Potter."

"I…" he started, I stepped forward anxiously "I love you." My heart sped up, but I took a deep breath and kept my Malfoy cool

"Yeah? And I love you too. Congratulations. What now genius?" I said in a bored manner. He was silent for a minute, and then looked right at me with a serious expression

"Go out with me?"

* * *

There...what will Draco do? 


	14. An Unexpected Twist

**NOTE:** Hey, this is a repost, some of you may have already read it...but there were some others having trouble. I hope reposting it will fix the problems.

Thanks for understanding. 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own it.

**Warnings: **Language, SLASH

_Author's Note: _IT LIVES! Kinda. Well. Most of you arent gonna like this chapter. sighs

* * *

Draco's POV 

I blinked in surprise; I definitely wasn't expecting that…

I stuttered for a moment

"What?" I asked, he smiled slightly in amusement

"Go out with me Draco…" His expression became slightly pleading "_Please_…"

I blinked and looked at the floor, weighing the pros and cons.

-

**Pros:**

I get to be with Harry.

…well…that in itself is pretty damn good.

**Cons:**

Another way for the Dark lord to get to him.

Another way for my father to get to him.

The homophobes of the world…ah wait…screw them.

I…was scared.

-

Ah shite. I admit it. I was scared to death. And I have no bloody clue why.

I could have the one thing I wanted most…and…I was too terrified to make a move.

Harry gave me a worried look and stepped forward

"Draco?" He sad in a slightly crushed voice, I shook my head

"Don't…don't talk…" I pleaded, Harry blinked and nodded, and I looked down and sighed

"I…don't think we can do that Harry…" I stated, he opened his mouth to protest and I held a hand up to silence him.

"I'm sorry…but I…don't think I can do that…"

His face fell and I felt a horrible pain in my chest,

"I'm…so…so sorry…"

---

Harry's POV

I…that wasn't what I expected.

"I'm…so…so sorry…" He said, I looked away and nodded

"I…understand…" I said, I heard him leave the common room.

I couldn't understand. I didn't feel sad…

I didn't feel hurt…

I think…deep down…I never expected him to say yes…

I sat down in front of the fire and sighed…

I didn't understand at all.

---

Draco's POV

I made my way as far away from the Gryffindor common room as I could…as far away from him as I could.

I leaned against a wall and sank to the floor, I blinked as I felt tears dripping down my face.

I hated crying…it was…slightly relieving…but not much. It was an exposable weakness...in so many ways.

I sniffled and hugged my knees

It was official. I hated myself.

I looked up when I heard footsteps…and paled when I realized I was in the dungeon…without Tonks…or anyone for that matter.

"Well well well…What have we here?" Pansy Parkinson sneered, "Aww….wittle Drakie poo's been crying…"

I stood up and growled

"Fuck off pug bitch!"

She blinked in surprise and whipped out her wand before I could move

"Not smart Malfoy…but I do know a certain someone that would _love_ to have you back…" She giggled, I paled and backed away "Ah…we can't have you getting away…"

"STUPIFY!"

* * *

:o WHO SHOUTED STUPIFY? -cough- Well... 

You'll find out soon won't you? I am dreadfully sorry for the cliff hanger. :(

Review please!

PS!

Sorry about the lag in updates. But...I'm buried under school work. But! On June 8th school ends...and...that means...MORE UPDATES! YAY! XD


	15. Black Outlook

**Disclaimer:** Don't own. Don't sue.

**Warnings:** Language, Slash...ummm...I think thats it.

_Author's Note:_ Yay. Another chapter. Well, I might not be able to get another one out for 2 weeks or so. I apologize for this...and the shortness of this chapter.

* * *

Harry's POV 

_Where was he? He left over an hour ago! _I was jolted out of my worrying when I saw Tonks emerge from the girls' dorm. Blinking, I walked over to her

"So…Draco's back, I must've missed him…" I stated, looking around the common room. Tonks blinked and visibly paled a little

"Er…Harry…what do you mean….Draco's back? Draco never left…" She stuttered, I paled

"Yeah…he did…he left earlier…" I cleared my throat and looked down "Without anyone else…"

--------

Blaise's POV

I didn't register much…just that my head hurt like hell and I felt the coppery taste of blood in my mouth…

It was dark too…too dark to see much…

I sat up and groaned as the pain intensified.

Then I remember…

Hermione and I were in Hogsmeade…

Sirius was with us…

And yet…they still got past...

My mind stopped…

_Hermione_.

I strained my eyes into the darkness and saw a shape…it could be a human…

Before I could call out…a voice did it for me…

Well…

Sort of.

"Argh…Bloody hell. Fucking prats." A male voice groaned…

It definitely wasn't Hermione…but…it might've been…

"Draco?"

There was a pause, and I could picture my best friend blinking stupidly

"Blaise?"

I couldn't help but smirk

"No. It's father Christmas."

Draco crawled out of the shadows

"They got you too?" He sighed, I nodded

"I dunno where Hermione is though…"

"I'm right here Blaise." A voice stated, I jumped and was greeted with a very grim Hermione. Draco smirked and Hermione sighed

"What happened to Sirius?" I asked, she shrugged weakly and looked down. I frowned and put an arm around her comfortingly.

I saw Draco hug his knees in the dark and through the shadows; I could see him muttering curses. Hermione whimpered and leaned against me

"Man…this is so not cool."

"Blaise…just…shut up." I heard Draco say. I sighed

"Fine."

------

Draco's POV

I retreated back to my corner and sighed, I had really screwed up this time.

I gave myself several new weaknesses that I didn't need.

Ah shite…I sound like my father.

Screw it all. Life sucks.

No. _My_ life sucks.

….

…

Now I sound like Blaise.

Ah bloody hell. Someone will find us. Eventually. The idea is to stay alive until then.

But. That's easier said then done.

A door we hadn't even noticed opened and…my father stepped through.

He muttered a spell and it was instantly brighter in the room. He looked at Blaise and Hermione coldly, but when his eyes landed on me, he sneered, the hate in his eyes multiply several times.

"Granger, Black out!" He snarled, Blaise stood in front of Hermione protectively. My father scoffed and muttered a spell, a green light emitting from the edge of his wand. Hermione paled and kneeled next to him, but my father grabbed her arm and pulled her up, pushing her out of the cell. He looked to me with a blank expression

"Out Black." He commanded, I blinked in confusion and his expression became angered

"Out Black!"

I stood and walked by him with my chin up. I didn't want the Malfoy name anyways…

* * *

Ahhhhhhh...cliffie. -gets impaled by reviewers throwing sharp objects- 

Review please:)


	16. Discovery

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

**Warnings:** None for this chapter.

**Author's Note at the End. Please Read, its Important.  
**

* * *

Nymphadora's POV 

I blinked

"Harry…are you sure he's…not just wandering the castle or something?" I attempted, Harry frowned and opened his mouth to speak when the portrait opened, we both turned to see Dumbledore with a look of anger and slight…fear?

My heart sank

"Sir! Draco, he's…gone…" Harry stuttered, Dumbledore rose a hand to stop him

"I know Harry…" He sighed and beckoned us to follow him "There was an attack in Hogsmeade…"

"An attack? Is everyone ok?" I asked, Dumbledore looked at me and nodded slightly

"No fatalities. The attack was centered on three people. Two are missing and the third is in the Hospital wing with minor injuries."

"Sir…who did they attack?" Harry interjected; Dumbledore sighed and opened the hospital wing door

---------

Sirius's POV

I groaned in pain as Madam Pomfrey cast a cleansing spell

"Oi! Lemme off this bed…I need to find the kids." I stated, trying to get off the bed. Madam Pomfrey humphed and held me down with surprising strength

"Sirius Black. Do not make me petrify you. I will." She said with a menacing glare, I stopped squirming and stared at her

"Madam Pomfrey…_please_…" I begged

"Sirius! Stop begging. You're hurt and you're getting healed." Harry demanded, walking into the hospital wing with Tonks and Dumbledore, I blinked and sighed. Harry pushed me onto the bed a little more harshly then he had to and looked at Dumbledore

"Do we know where they are? Do we have any Ideas?"

Dumbledore sighed

"Some."

* * *

_Author's Note:_ Heya! I'm back...sort of. 

Things.

--> I won't be able to update for a while due to the fact that I have 4 essays over due, 2 of them need to be over 7 pages. I need to finish them to be a sophmore.

--> I sincerely apologize for the awfullness and length of this chapter.

--> Anonymus reviews has been re-enabled.

-->I love you guys. :)

-->I have all intentions to finish this story.

-->There are probably only 3 or 4 more chapters in this story.

--> I have a few stories (mainly oneshots) planned after I finish this.

Anywho. Thanks. You guys are awesome.

Review if you want to:D


	17. The Beginning of the End

**Disclaimer:** Dooooo noooot oooooown.

**Warnings:** Mild swearing. Very Mild Slash.

* * *

Draco's POV

Nott grinned from his vantage point above me and twirled his wand in his fingers

"We meet again eh brat?" He chuckled, my father glared

"Don't talk to him. We have our orders. And we need to get them done." He snapped.

Bellatrix let out a smooth laugh

"Oh Lucius…let us have our fun, we helped raise the brat too."

I growled

"Nice to see you too _Auntie…_" I muttered. Bellatrix grinned and tipped up my chin

"Oh…dear…dear Draco…still haven't learned to hold your tongue hmm?" She cooed, I perked an eyebrow

"You were the one that taught me to question authority." I said with a tiny smirk. She smiled and tapped my cheek a few times

"That's right dear."

Suddenly she brought her hand up and backhanded me.

I blinked and ignored the pain in my jaw

"Bitch." I snarled

"That's better dear child." She smiled and turned to Nott "Well? Aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

Nott blinked

"Oh…right."

He stopped twirling his wand in his fingers and stepped forward

"Crucio!"

-----

Hermione's POV

I jumped as I heard a scream, it was Draco's. I knew that. I pulled desperately on the chains that bound me, I had to help him, and I had to help Blaise. The door of my dark room opened and I glanced over desperately, feeling myself pale when I saw Lucius standing there, eyeing me with disdain

"Not so strong now, are you Granger…" He sneered, I narrowed my eyes and he chuckled "Such anger and passion wasted on such a…_Gryffindor._"

I scoffed

"You think a whole lot actually separates Gryffindors and Slytherins?" I snapped, Lucius looked slightly intrigued

"Yes. I do." He stated, stepping closer to me "You think otherwise…I can tell."

"Bloody hell." I sighed "There's a stereotype, shall we say. On Slytherin's. Born to be evil. Born to be death eater."

"They are." He replied, I groaned

"No. _They aren't._ When we're born. We're all the same. Our _parents_ raise us to be one way or the other, but when it comes to sides, it's up to _us!_" Lucius chuckled

"It makes sense Granger. But the truth is much simpler." He stated, I perked an eyebrow

"And what's the truth?" I asked

"Any true Slytherin and any true Gryffindor…can never get along." He stated with a shrug

"What about Draco?" I asked, Lucius grimaced

"What about the brat?"

"He proves that wrong…doesn't he?" Lucius shook his head

"No. He doesn't. He's not Slytherin." He stated, I frowned

"Then why did the sorting hat put him there before it was even _on_ his head?"

Lucius stopped for a moment and looked almost proud, but shook his head

"It was a mistake."

"The sorting hat is **never** wrong." I snapped, Lucius chuckled darkly

"Right. I forgot." He said in a humoring voice, he started to walk where I couldn't see him, and there were a few minutes of quiet

"Can I ask you something Lucius?" I asked, turning my head as far as I could to see him. I saw him look up from the corner of my eye. He sighed

"I suppose, you'll be dead soon anyways." He stated

"Do…you _really_ think you failed as a parent?" I asked, hiding the tiny smirk that had developed on my face. Lucius's head snapped up

"_What_?" He growled

"I said do you really think you failed as a parent?" I repeated. He stalked into my view and sent a withering glare in my direction

"No! I don't, I gave that boy everything! And what did he do? He turned around and betrayed us for his own sake!" He shouted, it took everything I had not to laugh

"But…Lucius…isn't that what a Slytherin is supposed to do?" I asked in an innocent voice

Lucius blinked and opened his mouth to answer me as there was a large blast that shook the entire building. I whimpered slightly as the chains dug deeper into my wrists and Lucius looked around wildly, the building shook again and he paled

"They're here…" I said with a visible smirk, he cast a scathing glare at me and I smiled

"Nice knowing you."

Lucius snarled and pulled out his wand

"You wretched brat!" He shouted, pointing his wand at me.

"STUPIFY!" The darkened room was lit up in red and I blinked as I didn't fall into unconsciousness.

"Hermione?" A voice asked. It was a voice…I definitely didn't expect to hear again

"…Blaise?"

Blaise stepped out of the shadows, looking a little shook up, but pretty much unharmed and smiled

"You caught me."

----

Draco's POV

Tom stood in front of me, grinning lecherously

"I missed you…" He said quietly, I threw him a disgusted look

"The feeling is _not_ mutual." I snapped, he chuckled

"Glad to see you still have nerve dear child. I would've missed it so."

"I bet you would've."

He chuckled again

"I was so torn when you decided not to join us." He stated

"You really thought I would?"

Voldemort smiled evilly

"Hmmm…no." He admitted, I blinked "But I think you will now." He stated

"Oh. Really. Why's this?" I asked, mocking curiosity

"If you don't…I'll kill you." He stated simply. I blinked

"That's supposed to convince me?" I asked, Tom nodded

"Of course."

"And why's this?"

"Because…every human on some level…fears death." He stated

"So that includes you?" I asked, Voldemort smirked and shook his head

"Who said I was human? Or mortal, for that matter." He asked

"You are. You're mortal." I snapped, Voldemort chuckled

"Says who?" He grinned

"Says me." A new voice called, Voldemort grinned a little more

"Ah, finally you join us Potter." He drawled, I looked over to where Harry's outline blocked the light pouring through the door

"I found you as soon as I could Tom. You and I both know that." He said, stepping forward, Voldemort nodded

"Yes Potter, I do know that…but I must ask…how _did_ you find me so soon?"

Harry smirked

"That's for me to know and you to wonder." He stated, Tom sighed

"Oh well. It doesn't matter anyways. I was about to kill your little friend Potter. Perhaps you'd like to watch?" He asked, Harry glared

"I don't think I can allow that Tom." He said in a strong tone, Voldemort grinned crookedly

"And why is that?" Harry sighed and looked down, "That's what I thought."

Voldemort turned to me, his wand ready

"What do you think dear Draco? Should I put you out of your misery?" He asked, looking at me with his red eyes. I frowned and looked at Harry, who was still staring at the ground

"I…"

Voldemort perked his head

I sighed and looked down

"Just get it over with."

Harry's jaw dropped and Voldemort grinned

"There's the personality I missed."

Voldemort stepped forward and pressed his wand into my chest

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

* * *

Last Chapter, there's an epilogue and the sequel has been planned.

Review please!


	18. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Don't Own. Don't Sue.

**Warnings:** Um...not a whole lot. Mild Slash. Author death. That sort of thing.

* * *

Harry's POV

A green glow covered the forest, the mark of Voldemort floated above the small manor. Only one life was lost…

Only one life was extinguished. And the Light made sure of that.

Ministry officials were shrouding me, badgering me with questions. Everything was a blur…

I didn't see, I didn't hear, I didn't even feel the rain pounding on my skin.

One thing was on my mind…

_Draco…_

I couldn't believe he was gone. I _wouldn't _believe he was gone.

Someone put a hand on my arm, I looked up to see Blaise, Hermione was standing behind him. His mouth moved, but I didn't hear his words. I didn't hear the words…

He was gone…

That's all my mind processed.

Nothing else…

I didn't care about anything else…

Just Draco…

And…he was gone.

I somehow was escorted back to Hogwarts…

It no longer held the warmth I normally felt within it.

And I had a feeling it no longer would.

The windows were like hollow eyes…no longer bright and merry.

I knew this was simply because it was Holiday…and almost no one was there…

But to me…the less people the better.

The fire crackled in front of me and yet it could not thaw the icy dread that had consumed my heart.

My fire…my warmth…

…Was gone…

_-Mischief Managed-

* * *

_

Heheh...um...you don't hate me...do you? -cough-

Ten reviews and the Prologue of the sequel goes up.

Review pwease.


End file.
